Sticks the Badger
Summary Sticks the Badger is one of the main characters in the Sonic Boom series. She is a wacky anthropomorphic jungle badger, the only descendant of Jebediah Badger and a force of nature in every way. Since childhood, she has lived and flourished alone in the wilderness and is therefore new to friends in general. She eventually formed a strong bond with Team Sonic and joined them as their wild card in their ongoing battles against Dr. Eggman. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Sticks the Badger Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Jungle Badger Powers and Stats: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth Wall Breaking, Limited Telekinesis (Can guide her boomerang after she's thrown it), Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Combat skills, Homing Attack, Aura (Using Dash), Vibration Manipulation (Can generate shockwaves), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Mode), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Mode) Attack Potency: Town level (Should be at least somewhat comparable to Sonic and dealt the final blow to Metal Sonic in the season 2 finale of the television show) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Contended with Sonic in a race. Can react to meteors and lightning) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class (Tackled Knuckles to the ground and easily yanked out his tooth in "Hedgehog Day") Durability: Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with her boomerang Standard Equipment: Boomerang, crossbow, slingshot, bō, nunchucks, a net, a club, a mace, communicator which enables Fire/Ice Mode and generates the Enerbeam Intelligence: Surprisingly intelligent despite her goofy demeanor Weaknesses: Paranoia that can lead to her being rapid at times Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Spin Attack: Sticks curls tightly into a concussive ball or cutting disk and rams the opponent at high speeds. * Homing Attack: While in the air, Sticks slams into the opponent with perfect aim. * Ground Pound: While in the air, Sticks darts straight downwards to slam down on any target below her. When she impacts the ground, she generates a shockwave that damages any enemies in its wake. * Sprint:' Sticks instantly accelerates to top speeds, leaving a vibrant trail in her wake. * Dash: Sticks envelops herself in a green aura and blasts forward at high speed, plowing through and across any obstacles in her path. * Enerbeam: Sticks can emit a tether made of several energy bolts intertwined to form a solid whip from her wrist which can extend and contract when necessary. As a tool, the Enerbeam can latch onto targets to pull them in, lasso enemies, or let Sticks swing from point to point. Alternatively, it can be used as a make-shift rope. This makes the Enerbeam a versatile tool for both navigation and combat. * Guided Boomerang: Sticks charges up her Boomerang before throwing it. She is then somehow able to manually control it to steer it in any direction, preventing enemies from dodging her assault. * Fire Mode: Sticks can cloak herself in a superheated fire-like aura. When in affect, anything she comes in contact with is faced with the brunt of the immense heat of her fiery aura. Her flames are capable of instantly melting large blocks of ice. * Ice Mode: Sticks can cloak herself in a breezing blue aura. When in affect, anything she comes in contact with is then frozen solid. Frozen enemies become so brittle that their bodies shatter seconds after being frozen. Her cold is capable of instantly freezing large blocks of water into ice . Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Cartoon Network Category:Sega Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Staff Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Slingshot Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Mace Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Mammals Category:Playable Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Sidekicks